1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a urine receptacle, and more particularly to a hybrid waterless urinal having a water flush capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fresh water shortages become commonplace in municipalities across the globe, new emphasis has been placed on water conservation. One major source of water consumption comes from restroom facilities employing conventional water based urinals that require fresh water after each use. To combat this situation, waterless urinals have been commercially available for a number of years. However, the popularity of these devices has suffered due to the belief that these devices will emanate unpleasant odors, and that urine sediment can clog building drain lines if not flushed with fresh water.
Accordingly, the need exists for a hybrid type waterless urinal which incorporates the economic and environmental benefits of a waterless urinal with the ability to provide a fresh water flush capability.